


The Island

by serpent_and_wyrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_and_wyrm/pseuds/serpent_and_wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew there was something wrong about him. Something she could not explain.</p><p>But she ignored it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can guess the characters! Also, this was my homework at one point, so it may get weird at points. I had to meet certain standards.

A woman lived alone on a beautiful island. Every day she’d tend her crops and hunt for food. Then, after her work was done, she would sit on the beach, cooling her toes in the crystal clear water. The trees were lush and green, the flowers were bright, and the deer would eat out of her hand. Then one day, as the woman stood by herself on the shore, a boat sailed onto the sand. From it came a man.   
The man was not like anything she’d ever seen before. His skin was pale, so pale she could see veins running up and down his body. His eyes were as green as the trees. His blonde hair stood out against the blue sky. A scar ran down his forehead.  
The man was a work of art.   
The art descended onto the beach, staring at the woman’s black hair, black eyes and tan skin.  
The woman just stood there, looking at him and his ship.   
Part of her, the more sensible part, wanted to stop him. Her instinct tried to make her jump out at him like an animal.  
Another part, the victorious part, wanted to let him do what he pleased. What could go wrong?

After a while, the woman and the man had begun to develop feelings for each other. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wanted her. He needed her.  
In return for his love, she cared for him. She fed him when he was hungry, clothed him when he was cold, healed him when he was sick.  
Still, besides their warm relationship, the woman felt as if something were wrong. The smell of blood seemed to hang in the air around him.   
She shook her head, fanning away the suspicion. The man was just too weak and innocent. 

Then, one day, the woman gave birth to a baby boy.   
The child was as beautiful as his father. His blue eyes reflected the sky; his golden hair shimmered in the sun. His skin was as pale as snow.  
The woman loved her child very much. Yet something still made her feel uneasy. Maybe it was the way man snapped whenever she approached. Maybe it was the way the animals fled when father and son drew near.  
Yet again, the woman discarded what she knew was right. Everything would be fine… wouldn’t it?

Soon enough, the man became greedy. He wanted the island and the child all to himself. He took the boy to an isolated part of the island, where he raised him. He didn’t let the woman into his territory. He cut down all of the trees there and butchered the animals. He built great houses for his son to play in. Every day the boundaries would expand, chasing the woman to the edges of the land that had once been hers.   
It was only then, too late, that the woman realized that she had to do something. She marched across the border with knives and arrows and poison. The man left in a hurry.  
But, before he sailed away, he stopped to talk to his son.   
The man whispered the unspeakable into the child’s young ears, teaching him the ways of death. He showed him how to hold a gun, how to fire the deadly bullet. He taught him how to use sickness as a lethal weapon. He turned the child’s own mother into the devil, then disappeared over the great ocean.   
The boy took in everything.

At first, he didn’t realize what he had done. The smell of blood hung in the air around him, but his brain didn’t register. He was too young.  
Nothing had gone wrong, had it?

**Author's Note:**

> The green eyed dude is not England by the way.


End file.
